An Explanation
by FiorentinoFiore
Summary: When Romano gets sick Feliciano runs to his side to take care of him. After a week he got better and the truth behind the Personifications of Italy comes to the surface.


An explanation

Chapter 1

Going around the big tan kitchen with ingredients Feliciano started chopping vegetables and meat and put it in a black pot heated up on the stove. Then after putting the broth in he cleaned up his station and went to see to other things in the house he had missed cleaning in the last week he had been staying here.

The large house was quite beautiful and it he could tell that his fratello was the one with his hand on decorating the inside. Lard and small pictures of their past and present were hung on the walls. And some of the work Feliciano made for his Fratello sitting on tables or draped over couches. Smiling Feliciano went to the living room in order to put some music on.

After the sound of music softly filled the living room the doorbell of the two story house rang. Feliciano stopped what he was doing and answered the door to a tall blond man. ''Luddy! How are you doing! Please come in. ~Ve'' Moving out of the way Feliciano invited the German man into the clean house. ''Is there anything I can get you? I was just on my way to fratrellos room to give him some soup I made. ~Ve'' Sighing the German followed the small Italian into the kitchen, ''Italy zat iz za reason I came here, I know zat your brother is sick and zer is no problem vith zat but you have been here for almost a week! He is already almost cured from vat he had and it's time for you to come home.''

Hearing this Feliciano stopped pouring the soup into the bowl with his ladle and gripped the handle tight, his knuckles turning white. Turning to the German over his shoulder he replied, ''No.'' Going back to what he was doing he put the bowl on a tray decorated with tomato's and vines, and started pulling out crackers and a glass. ''Vat? Feliciano you have done an amazing job vith your burder but it's time to leave and get on vith your life.'' Slamming the glass cup one the counter the Italian filled with rage shouted, ''NO! I will not leave!''

The sound of glass breaking and the sharp pain pulled Feliciano out of his rage. Quickly bringing the hand to his chest he inspected his hand. Small shards of glass were embedded in his hand and long lacerations were dripping with blood. Sighing he brought his hand to the sink disregarding the Germans advances to help with the wound.

''Have you ever wondered why fratello and I act the way we do?'' The sound of the sink turning on and the sound of water rushing out was all that was heard. The glass dropping into the sink brought a small uneven rhythm until the German broke the silence, ''Has all ze times you've been vith everyone been a big act?'' Pulling out a first aid from under the sink he started rummaging through it until he found the disinfectant and the gauze. Grabbing Feliciano's arm Ludwig pulled him as well as turn him around, ''Feliciano answer me!''

Lovino was sitting up in his bed, covered in deep red covers with a crouched blanket from his young fratellino wrapped around his lower halph, reading a book. The cream colored walls brought a nice glow and peace in the room with the help of two long windows on the left side of the room. The dark pillars and furniture around the room brought a nice contrast in the bright room. The whole brought a sense of peace to him.

Well he was trying to read and it was as peaceful as it could get considering a fast talking Spaniard next to him in a pulled up chair. ''Can you stop talking for just a moment! I'm going to lose my temper and beat you senseless with this book!'' A moment of silence came to the room before being shoved out the window by the Spaniard. ''Aw, Lovi! Why do you have to be so mean to me?'' Pouting Antonio slumped in his chair before smiling and grabbing Lovinos hand in his own. ''So how are you doing Lovi?'' Concern evident on his face.

Sighing Lovino grabbed his hand in his and gave a squeeze along with a rare smile, ''I am doing fine you and Feliciano are worrying too much my temperature is just about gone, and all their is left of it is a small cough.'' Smiling Antonio squeezed back, ''I know, it's just we were very frightened when you suddenly collapsed! And it didn't help that it lasted a week!'' ''Sorry for worrying you to two but I am really fine now so go tend to the tomatoes or something I have my fratello with me.''

Taking his hand out of Antonio's he started reading his book again. ''Ugh! Lovino why don't you lean on me more when you're down!'' Frowning he looked up from his book toward Antonio. ''What brought this up?'' Antonio leaned on the bed and looked at Lovino with an exasperated look. ''Whenever you get ill or something is wrong you run or go to your ermano.'' Frowning Lovino gave Antonio a tired look. ''And why would I not want to go to my fratellino when I'm sick or for him to come to me when he's sick! I don't see the problem with the arrangement!''

Grabbing Lovino's hand again Antonio rushed in his explanation. ''That's not what I'm implying I just want you to know that I'm here for you too and not just your ermano. I want you to come to me also when you're frightened or sick. I just want to know what I'm doing wrong.'' Lovino giving another sigh put his book down and patted Antonio's hand. But before Lovino could say anything more a shout from his fratellino and the crashing of a glass had Lovino throwing the covers off him and down the stairs before Antonio could stop him. ''Feliciano!''


End file.
